Retribution
by Whistle Mist
Summary: Trails and tribulations and under the hidden lies of The All Father. Hela won't stand for this. The Avengers are sent back in time to see what Loki used to be and uncover clues to Loki's madness. However how can they save Loki if Loki is the sheep walking right into the hands of the Slaughterer who he calls Father? Kid Loki and Kid Avengers. (Past.)


**I don't own Avengers.**

* * *

><p>They gathered for the trail.<p>

Here on this day was Loki's trail for all his evil deeds he had committed against the crown, against the Odin Family, against the Midgardians and their home world. Everyone gathered to the Golden Realm of Asgard to witness Loki's punishment.

As the thrown room filled with all who came to see an end to this dark chapter The Avengers sat near the front of the room next to a woman who looked so angered about what was going to happen, she was pale like paste, eyes burned like fire despite their deep green they held, her hair seemed to flow like that of a river of darkness with white swirls of mist enchanted into them.

Finally it was time for the Royal family entrees. The King, The Queen and The Prince Thor walked down the long path until they came to the thrown. They took their seats as a councilman started to read off what they where here for.

Soon they announced Loki's name. The door's opened showing the former Prince chained from head to toe, the muzzle still there as he was lead down the aisle. Loki didn't seem to be there though his body moving but his mind elsewhere. The eyes seemed to be daydreaming not even concerned.

When he came to a stop at the stairs that lead to the Thrown was when Loki looked up at them and slowly a smile appeared on his face. It wasn't a smirk or sly one, nor was it even in anyway threatening.

No instead it was genuine content smile.

Everyone stared at him in wonder. A few seconds later everyone was shouting in anger or yelling insults. The Avengers watched all on edge because they had fought Loki but something was there in that smile.

Odin hit his weapon on the ground causing all to fall silent again. "Loki of Asgard, you are here by-"

"I am Loki of Jotunnhime." Loki continued to smile.

"...You are here by-"

"STOP!" The woman who had been sitting by them jumped up. "I am Hela the Daughter of Loki!"

Everyone looked at her in astonishment but Loki continued to smile on as if he had no idea anyone else was in the room. Hela the Queen of the dead walked up to the Royal Family with such a disgusted look on her face that it made a few cringe.

"You have no right to punish him after what you have done! Think not that I know nothing of your evil doings Odin!"

"Stand down, Queen of Helhime."

"I shall not!" Hela yelled. "Do not think you can gone as if this has no happened and using the one you called your son as a scapegoat... Bastard!"

The whole room gasped.

Finally Steve couldn't help himself and Tony couldn't hold back the Super Solider since he didn't have his Iron Man suit on was dragged up to Hela and the Captain spoke.

"Are you saying this trail is unjust?"

"Hey, Steve, why don't we sit down because when we anger _gods_ we could get ourselves killed?"

Hela looked at them. "You... you don't not remember what you told me?"

The Avengers had a look of confusion before the Goddess smiled. "No of course not... for it has not happened to you yet..." Hela smiled and looked at Loki her expression softened. "Oh, wise beyond your year where you my beloved Mother."

Before anything else could be said Hela raised her arms high as wind whipped suddenly and it clang to the Avengers like a thick blanket. They struggled but they heard Hela speaking loudly to all. Something about the past, the lives that wove together and about the truth.

"Go Avengers warriors of Earth and see the truth that as been slain with lies! For behold the Darkness can never hide from the Light!"

Brightness covered everything before the Earth came up to meet them. Everythign than became dark like an endless dream. Steve wandered what was going on when he heard two people talking to him. One voice was soft and kind the other voice demanding and slowly Steve opened his eyes and was met with bright green ones.

* * *

><p>"Look, Brother! He has awoken."<p>

"Yes, I can very well see." Thor grumbled. "We do not have time for this Loki. We must hunt!"

"Calm yourself, brother." Loki smiled. "We can go once we make sure they are alright. Can you understand me, friend?"

Steve sat there staring at the two in shock his mouth unable to move as he stared at the two younger verison of Thor and Loki. They looked like they between thirteen or fifteen. Thor had long hair that was tied up towards the bottom, while Loki had shorter hair that flowled around, framing his face slightly.

"What..." Steve paused hear his voice. It sounded just like it did after his voice broke when he was younger. "My voice."

"He's mad." Thor said simply. "Come on, Loki, let's go!"

Steve sat up quickly looking around seeing the others all laying down in a row still out cold and than Steve looked back at the the two brothers. No. Holy Moly did that Goddess just send him and his team to Thor's and Loki's pasts?!

"Welcome, friend." The younger smiled. "I am Loki."

Holy moly this was not good.

* * *

><p><strong>Come now, gather around, behold such a saddening tale.<strong>


End file.
